Harmony Unleashed Cinematic
The Harmony Unleashed Cinematic & Television Universe (HUCTVU) is a comic science fantasy mixed media franchise that are set on a fictional franchise-built universe since the YouTube Poop: TV Series. It is mostly based on the My Little Pony franchise by Hasbro, mainly Friendship Is Magic and Equestria Girls, and the YouTube Poop television series, which ended in 2013. It is an alternate non-canon metaverse spin-off of the My Little Pony G4 series. The film and television franchise is a satire of superhero action films with a mixture of comedy and action, and a combination of live-action and animation, revolving the themes of bonds with human and animal characters and the whole "Boy and his Pony" dynamic. All films are distributed by Lionsgate Entertainment, Summit Entertainment, Pantelion Films, Lionsgate Premiere and Toei Company, and soon to be distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures under Twentieth Century Fox (due to the buyout) and the Touchstone Pictures label in international countries and Toei and Shogakukan-Shueisha Productions in Japan. About the films The films started in 2012 after the production and development of Evolution, which, it was a successor to a scrapped YouTube Poop TV series special event, that was supposed to be its second installment. As of 2013, Aaron Montalvo was inspired by the Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men film series and the DC Extended Universe as in having spin-off installments that connect to the films' continuity and Dave Polsky will be the story consultant alongside Montalvo and Koichi Sakamoto as the film will consist of different directors for its spin-offs while Sakamoto helms the main course. The film series will have Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci (for 5 installments), Bobby Cohen (as of 2015), Bennett Schneir (for 10 installments), Josh Feldman (as of 2016), Devon Cody (for 8 installments), Linda Schulyer (as of 2016), Sakamoto and Montalvo as producers with Akibaranger producer for Toei Akira Ishikawa, Bandai Namco member/Former Bandai Entertainment founder Ken Iyadomi, Lionsgate Motion Pictures Group president Erik Feig, former Friendship Is Magic story editor Rob Renzetti and Hasbro members Stephen Davis and Brian Goldner as executive producers. Kurtzman and Orci remains for Guardians of Equestria and Rondo of Humanity as executive producers as well as consulting producers for the film series. Lionsgate Premiere will release the Guardians of Equestria Season 3 (Alicorn Alter) special event as a feature film for a limited theatrical and on demand/streaming services on November 2015 after the television and home video release. The main films will be distributed by Lionsgate while the spin-off films will be presented by Lionsgate's film subsidiaries, Premiere (for Guardians of Equestria special events), Summit Entertainment and Pantelion Films for Spin-offs with Lionsgate cooperating and being credited as "A Lionsgate Release". Nikkatsu and Toei will distribute the series in Japan until in 2016 when Kadokawa replaces Nikkatsu as a distributor for the films alongside Toei due to its distribution of Lionsgate films in Japan. In 2017, Will Ferrell and Adam McKay (the latter being one of the members of the writers of HU) joins the producers starting with the B6 Project. Shift from Lionsgate to Disney Due to the underperformance of Saban's Power Rangers and My Little Pony: The Movie (despite the latter film's moderate success), as well as the future Lionsgate films being set to release only in 2D rather than Digital 3D and Paramount's new 5-year-old distribution and co-production deal with Hasbro, Montalvo announced that the future film series will move from Lionsgate to Paramount as he states that the latter company is welcoming to Digital 3D for some future releases. Also, due to Hasbro-manufactured toys from Disney being higher, Disney will team up with Hasbro, Toei, Hollowfox and Paramount for co-distribution under the Touchstone Pictures label. Future films will be distributed by Paramount Pictures in North and South America, while Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures distributes the film under Touchstone overseas except in Japan, which Toei will distribute alongside Towa Pictures and Kadokawa. However, On December 14, 2017, Disney announces that they bought 21st Century Fox with the exception of the Fox Broadcasting Company, Fox News, Fox Business and Fox Sports. Due to the announcement and confirmation, Montalvo decided that Disney, under both 20th Century Fox and Touchstone Pictures will be distributing future Harmony Unleashed Saga films nationwide in the U.S. and worldwide (with Toei co-distributing in Japan and associating the production) while being independently produced without any interference by Disney with mature content for the sake of audiences (due to its disdain against its vanilla tone in the Marvel Cinematic Universe). Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci announced that after The Harmony Unleashed Saga: Big Brother Best Band of Battling Brothers, they will be departing the film series alongside Bobby Cohen, Jeb Brody and Jay Williams due to their commitment to other projects. However, Montalvo, Sakamoto, Ferrell, McKay, Goldner and Davis will be remaining as producers. However, Orci and Kurtzman will remain on TV projects alongside Ferrell and McKay. Films list Other Media Film Series Cine-Manga Hollowfox Entertainment announced that there will be a film comic series based on the film series of Harmony Unleashed and its spin-off films. The film comic will be published by Tokyopop in collaboration with Hasbro and Hollowfox Book Media Inc. and it will be released in December 2013 starting with Evolution. Bushiroad and IG Port's Mag Garden will handle the Japanese language adapting the american film comic. Manga A manga adaptation named "Equestria Strikers" illustrated by Kana Ishida and written by Riku Sanjo is published by Shueisha's Jump Square on March 2015 and Aaron Montalvo is set as story supervisor and executive producer. The manga is published by Hollowfox Book Media and Yen Press in cooperation with Hasbro. Television shows Guardians of Equestria After the success of the telefilms and its feature film, AMtv expanded its franchise and cinematic universe to television with Guardians of Equestria, developed by Aaron Montalvo, co-writers Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman, animator and My Little Pony executive producer Jayson Thiessen and film series director and supervisor Koichi Sakamoto with Montalvo as story consultant. The series takes place on YouTube Poop: The Series and Harmony Unleashed Z after the former's cancellation. The theme of the series is half serious and half lighthearted with mature themes. The series is rated TV-MA. Its first season aired with 15 episodes from August 9, 2013, through December 21, 2013, and tells us about the war of the My Little Pony fandom as well as Aaron's worries about Fluttershy's development fate due to Discord's reform. The second season named, Rainbow Marauders, aired from May 24 to August 30, 2015. Rainbow Marauders is a crossover season for WWE, iCarly, Lego, and Power Rangers. It tells us about a marauder who caused a dangerous scavenger hunt for all the keys of Harmony that brought the Rainbow Friendship Palace and it's up to the crew to find it until it falls into the wrong hands. An expansion of the season that aired on AM-Stream, Hulu, Crunchyroll and Crackle, and later Netflix, named Rainbow Marauders Xpanded aired from October 17 to November 28, 2014. It will expand the season with new stories and have crossed over with The Aquabats!. A third season named Alicorn Alter is confirmed to start in 2015 with a two-night four-part event and a full season to run starting in April 2016 in commemoration of Harmony Unleashed's 5th Anniversary. The season will tell us about the battle of Lauren Faust and Meghan McCarthy, the rivalry between Twilight Sparkle and (the real human) Twilight Sparkle and the alters of other universes to be found by the crew and finding their own shadows, as well as the battle against bad magic as the gang will fight it and the evil will be later consumed by its Magic Capture Device. Montalvo said that the season will be "kinda gritty and yet lighthearted while over the top" In 2016, AMtv announced that it has been renewed for a fourth season. It is unknown if the fourth season will be released in 2018 to commemorate My Little Pony's 35th Anniversary. However, it is announced for a 2017 release with Brannon Braga (Star Trek: Enterprise and Salem) and Aaron Ehasz (Avatar: The Last Airbender, Futurama) as showrunners with Ehasz as story editor. Kurtzman and Orci still remain executive producers and writers. In 2017, It is confirmed that the fourth season is set for an April 8 release. In 2017, the series has been renewed for a 20-episode fifth season set to be airing in March of 2018 at HollowPlus (as AM-TV is now rebranded to it alongside other AMN/HCN network channels). Ian Brennan joins the series as a showrunner (alongside Braga and Montalvo), director and writer. Netflix Original Shows After the success of the 7-episode Guardians of Equestria expanded season on Hulu, Netflix, Bandai Channel and Crunchyroll, Hollowfox Digital Media and Netflix will make two spin-off television series. Its first Netflix show, Pegasister Rangers, is developed by Aaron Montalvo, Amy Keating Rogers, Oren Uziel and Jayson Thiessen, in which Montalvo, Uziel and Rogers will be executive producers and showrunners with Rogers and Uziel as story editors. Koichi Sakamoto will be acting as the executive consultant supervisor and Montalvo. Taking place in the shared universe of the films, It's an episodic prequel to Cutie Doll Fighters 2 which not only will have a seventh Pegasister Ranger resembling Sunset Shimmer, but also having the Anti-Pegasister Rangers resembling Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Lightning Dust, Sonata Dusk, Trixie and Suri Polomare. In 2014, Amy Keating Rogers is replaced by Vanessa McCarthy as showrunner and story editor, mostly due to her new full time work residing at Disney Television Animation. Its second Netflix show, Rondo of Humanity, is developed by Aaron Montalvo, Dave Polsky, Oren Uziel and Jayson Thiessen with Isaac Florentine as supervising director and Koichi Sakamoto and Montalvo as creative consultants. Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci return as executive producers with Heather Kadin, Uziel and Polsky as showrunners and it ties in to the Equine Judgement Day movie. It has been confirmed that "Canter Elite Avengers" will be a Netflix Original Series and a companion to Guardians of Equestria and is set for a November 2017 release and it will take place after Alicorn Alter. Roberto Orci, Keto Shimizu and Dave Polsky are set to be the showrunners. Pegasister Rangers and Rondo of Humanity has been renewed for a second season with the former being subtitled "Amendment of Bonds" and having Cutie Doll Fighters II writing duo Carrie Evans and Emi Mochizuki to be the story editors and showrunners alongside Oren Uziel as well as being the supervising producers and the latter is set to be subtitled "Everfreedom", with only Kurtzman and Kadin being executive producers, while Orci is producing Canter Elite Avengers. Orci and Kurtzman will still be on the Guardians of Equestria board, while as of now deciding that they separately produce both Rondo of Humanity (by its Secret Hideout banner) and Canter Elite Avengers (by its Sneaky Shark banner). As of 2016, Netflix entered a partnership with AM-Networks. The partnership will be similar to the Crunchyroll/Funimation partnership as Netflix will stream AM-Networks Original Shows by releasing all episodes of the show for each season the same day as the season finale/series finale, while AM-Networks tends to air all Netflix shows on any network. Due to this partnership, AM-Showcase, part of the premium AM-Networks Premium package of the family, will air the series before its Netflix release. Future seasons of the Netflix shows are the only ones who can be first broadcasted on AM-Networks, while other non-Hollowfox produced Netflix shows will air after its release. Due to the shift from Lionsgate to Disney for future installments of the series and its ownage of 21st Century Fox, ABC Signature Studios and Fox21 Television Studios will replace Lionsgate Television for future seasons of Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria, as well as its Netflix series. However, Manga Entertainment will still make co-licenses with Toei and Buena Vista Home Entertainment for its anime series. A new miniseries focused on Starlight Glimmer, Sunburst, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, and Discord is in development for a 2018 release on Netflix. Aftershow Talk Show Since 2014, a live talk show has been confirmed to air on AM-Stream, as similar to AMC's Talking Dead and WWE's After Total Divas. The show is hosted by Tara Strong, known for Twilight Sparkle's voice and she discuss episodes of Guardians of Equestria, as well as future episodes of future seasons and Netflix shows with guests. Strong, Craig Strong, Aaron Montalvo and Koichi Sakamoto are set as the executive producers of the show. Animated Productions Equine Stars of the Zodiac Hollowfox Entertainment, Bandai Visual, Hasbro Studios and Toei greenlighted an animated ONA miniseries based on the main series of the Harmony Unleashed franchise. Hiroyuki Kakudo (Digimon Adventure, Transformers: Cybertron) is set as director with scripts from Natsuko Takahashi (Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement, Yatterman '08), character designs by Takayuki Shimura (Doraemon) adapting Akira Amano (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Psycho-Pass) and Akira Himekawa's (Legend of Zelda manga, My Little Pony manga) character concept designs and Kazuto Nakazawa (Terror in Resonance) acting as chief animation director, music by Hiroyuki Sawano (Kill la Kill/HU films), Yuki Kajiura (Madoka Magica/HU films), Ken Arai (Parasyte -the maxim-), Hideyuki Fukasawa (Street Fighter IV, Fate/stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works) and Tetsuya Komuro (Punchline) with film series composer Jamie Christopherson producing the music. Aaron Montalvo will be the executive producer and concept supervisor alongside Koichi Sakamoto. MAPPA will be the flagship animation studio cooperating with Ivannimation Studios and Toei Animation. Hollowfox Digital Media and Hasbro Studios will license the series for an english dub at Bang Zoom! Entertainment with Tara Strong and Aaron Montalvo reprising their roles as Aaron and Twilight Sparkle and is set to release on AM-Stream, as well as Crunchyroll and Netflix. The anime series will tie-in to the Harmony Unleashed Cinematic and Television Universe. Humanitarian Fate A second anime series has been announced at San Diego Comic Con 2017 for an all-human animated miniseries focusing on the humanized MLP characters from this universe. Series is directed by Go Koga (Glitter Force Doki Doki, Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters) as series director, Kotomi Deai (The Rolling Girls) as chief director and Masahiko Otsuka (When Supernatural Battles Become Commonplace, Kill la Kill) as collaborative director. Hiroyuki Yoshino will be in charge of the scripts from a story by Aaron Montalvo, Dave Polsky and Adam McKay, with Yusuke Yoshigaki as character designer and animation director adapting from Akira Amano's character concept design. Aaron Montalvo is involved as chief executive producer, as well as Alex Kurtzman, Will Ferrell and Adam McKay. Koichi Sakamoto is also an executive producer, planning supervisor and action supervisor alongside Akira Amemiya. Studio Trigger will animate the series with production cooperation with Toei Animation. It is released for TV on September 22 through September 24 with the Netflix and AM-Stream release set for October 6, 2017. Toony Tales of Whatever A flash cartoon web series by Boulder Media is made for YouTube and HCNPlay worldwide running from January 19, 2018 with two episodes released weekly. The animation is made by Boulder Media in co-operation with Toei Animation, Trigger and DLE. Montalvo, Davis, Ferrell, McKay returns as executive producers alongside Meghan McCarthy, Robert Cullen, Kevin Messick, Chris Henchy and Toei members Masayuki Endo, Kozo Morishita and Hiroyuki Kinoshita with DLE's Ryuta Shiiki, Boulder Media's Cullen and Trigger's Masahiko Otsuka as pre-production executive producers. Supervising Director is Alex Kirwan with various directors and storyboarders involved in the web series. Unlike most of the Hasbro shorts and web series on YouTube, this is aimed for an older audience. The web series are about side stories between, before and after the events of the series and films. Video Games Bandai Namco Entertainment announced that a videogame from the franchise is in development with Bandai Namco Entertainment and THQ Nordic are set as publishers, Hasbro Gaming and A.M. Games as distributors and Eighting, CyberConnect2 and Bandai Namco Studios as developers. It is intended to be an 3D fighting game in the style of Tekken, Marvel vs. Capcom, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle and Dissidia Final Fantasy set to be released in the arcades (through the Namco System 357 arcade board) and PlayStation/Nintendo consoles simultaneously in 2017. It is unrelated to the Rainbow Dawn series. Category:Film series Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Live action/Animated Features Category:Live-action/Animated